El Puente
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: El puente de Carlos en Praga tenía una historia interesante, que la mayoría de los que caminaban por el solían ignorar. Ese lugar también fue escenario de otra historia, que muchos presenciaron y que ahora sólo las estatuas parecen recordar.


_**El presente fic participa en el reto del foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?**_

_**Desde hace mucho quería hacer un fic de esta pareja, y ahora me surgió la oportunidad y la inspiración para hacerlo :3 **_

**_Aclaraciones: está inspirada más que nada en algunas canciones de The Greatest Showman, y la canción que uso en el fic es Tourner dans le vide, de Indila La pareja es Rep. Checa (Darina) y Eslovaquia (Erik)_**

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

_No siempre el camino correcto es el más fácil_

El puente de Carlos en Praga tenía una historia interesante, que la mayoría de los que caminaban por el solían ignorar. Cuando baja la noche sobre el puente medieval, despiertan los ecos de las antiguas historias, porque en aquel lugar es donde las estatuas hablan, pero en ese lugar también fue escenario de otra historia, que muchos presenciaron y que ahora sólo las estatuas parecen recordar.

Había una joven aristócrata su nombre era Darina, quien había sido educada bajo la tutela de la familia Edelstein, una familia de Austria que era famosa por su desempeño artístico. La joven había nacido en Praga, resultado de una relación fuera del matrimonio entre una de las miembros de la familia y un actor de teatro que terminó por abandonarla. Desde pequeña, su madre le había introducido dentro de las artes escénicas encontrando su pasión en el canto y el baile.

Creció en la casa Edelstein con el resto de su familia, que al igual que su madre eran sobreprotectores, aquella mujer había mantenido retenida a su hija dentro de la casa para que no exponerla a ningún peligro ni a los juegos de algún hombre que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. No salía casi nunca de su casa y cuando era el caso siempre era en compañía de su primo mayor, Roderich. Ella recordaba una de sus salidas con claridad, no tendría más de catorce años, cuando pasearon por el centro de la ciudad, cruzaron aquel puente mientras Roderich le hablaba de los aspectos que podía mejorar en su canto y armonizar.

Su atención fue robada por las estatuas que estaban en aquel puente, eran dignas de admiración como aquellas figuras parecían tan reales y por cómo le daban al lugar un inigualable atractivo. Miraba a varias personas acercarse a tocar la estatua de San Juan Nepomuceno, que tenía una aureola y una cruz, una de las leyendas decía que si se pone la mano sobre la cruz de modo que cada uno de los dedos toque una estrella, se cumplirá un deseo.

Pasaron al lado de varias estatuas, y se hicieron a un lado cuando notaron a alguien grabando madera al lado de una de las estatuas más antiguas. Eso llamó la atención de Darina, quien a pesar de seguir el paso de su acompañante, pudo ver el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo el escultor. Con su herramienta estaba imitando los detalles de la estatua y en el trabajo ya hecho se veía una réplica de la parte superior de la estatua.

Algo molesto por la poca atención que le brindaba la chica decidió ya no batallar con ella —Iré al teatro y volvere despues por ti, no te muevas de aquí— siguió su camino

Mientras Darina seguía paseando por aquel sitio, en su curiosidad se acercó al escultor, notando que era un chico de su edad o incluso menor que ella.

—Es muy bello lo que haces— le dijo llamando su atención.

El joven sonrió avergonzado levantando la mirada hacia ella —Gracias, pero no soy tan bueno… sólo estaba practicando— le mostró una tablilla de madera donde había tallado la imagen de una de las estatuas del Puente de Carlos –Este lugar es bellísimo, exploré los alrededores y quedé impresionado—

Notó la forma en que vestía ella y supuso que se trataba de alguien de clase alta, rápidamente hizo una reverencia y saludó –Discúlpeme por mis malos modales— estrechó su mano con la de ella –Mi nombre es Erik Kostka—

—Darina...— estrechó su mano con la de Erik –Un gusto… ¿Eres artista?—

–Soy sólo escultor— dijo con bastante orgullo, sonriendo hacia ella, soltó su mano y tomó volvió a sentarse.

Examinaba la apariencia del chico: el era de cabello castaño claro, la piel la tenía algo bronceada y su mirada transmitía timidad, sus manos… al tocarlas las sintió maltratadas.

Ella había notado algo peculiar, su acento, la forma en la que hablaba, le resultó más que obvio que no era de Praga —¿Estás de visita?—

—Si y no, mi padre y yo nos acabamos de mudar aquí. Él debe estar buscando trabajo ahora.

–¿Y tuvo oportunidad de ver toda la ciudad, señor Kostka?—

–Sólo llámame Erik por favor, y por lo menos la mayor parte… no quise continuar mi recorrido por la ciudad ya que algo llamó mi atención— comenzaron a caminar, alejándose poco a poco del teatro. Volvieron a caminar por el camino empedrado del puente mientras Erik señalaba las estatuas –Este es un trabajo magnífico—

–Y cada una tiene su propia leyenda— mencionó Darina mientras se acercaba al borde del puente, mirando directamente hacía el río Moldavia.

Erik la miró con notorio interés, colocándose al lado suyo –¿Qué leyendas?—

–Bueno, la gente cuenta que el diablo tenía la intención de desbaratar esta obra y el constructor a cargo hizo un trato con él. El constructor asumió el compromiso de entregar al diablo el alma del primero que entrase en el puente una vez terminado. Una vez que eso sucedió, el hombre planeaba que fuera un animal el que cruzara el puente primero, pero nadie puede engañar al demonio y usando sus trucos para escarmentar al constructor hizo que la primera persona que caminara por este puente fuera su mujer— narraba Darina mientras dejaba caer una piedrecita al agua –El hombre enloqueció al perder a su mujer y se tiró al río… no sé si sea real o no, pero dicen que a media noche aquella mujer se aparece caminando por aquí—

–Sería entretenido descubrirlo—mencionó Erik –Y salir corriendo luego de verla—

Darina sólo pudo reír ante su comentario y señaló la estatua en la que todos los visitantes se reunían –Y aquel santo fue un mártir, lo ahogaron en el río—

–Si yo fuera a hacer una escultura tan grande como estas, puede que no haga como ellos un monumento—Erik se mostraba pensativo y un tanto emocionado.

–¿Qué harías entonces?

–Lo que mi corazón me pida que plasme, ahora puede que no sea tan bueno, pero quiero mejorar y crear algo digno de la admiración de muchos— decía –No me importaría tanto la fama, sólo el mostrarle al mundo lo que puedo hacer—

–¿Jamás has expuesto ninguna de tus esculturas?

–Nunca he tenido la oportunidad– admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella quería quedarse un poco más hablando con Erik, pero a lo lejos pudo ver a Roderich regresar y supo que era momento de despedirse —Tengo que irme, espero verte por aquí de nuevo—

—Tenlo por seguro— él igual tomó sus cosas y se fue en dirección contraria.

* * *

Darina no pudo salir al día siguiente como había querido, se quedó practicando en el salón con su madre, repasaban los ejercicios de vocalización una y otra vez, no la dejarían progresar hasta que fuera perfecto.

A pesar de estar centradas en ello, podían ver lo que sucedía en la entrada de la casa. Veía a su tío, el padre de Roderich, recibir a un hombre de vestimenta humilde quien igual iba acompañado de un niño, era Erik. Por lo que pudo escuchar, habían contratado a su padre para que se hiciera cargo de los establos y las reparaciones que necesitará la casa, los instalaron en una pequeña vivienda al lado del área de herrería.

Darina vio esto como un golpe de suerte, ya que al menos podría ver a Erik en los alrededores de la casa y ya no esperar por el permiso para salir a la ciudad. Terminó sus lecciones de vocalización y salió al jardín con autorización de su madre, ahí atendiendo las flores vio al chico y se acercó —Que sorpresa tenerte aquí—

—Es mutuo— decía sin mirarla a los ojos —No quiero meterte en problemas si me ven contigo—

—Diré que sólo estaba supervisandote— suspiró esperando poder al menos entablar una amistad con él. En aquella casa a pesar de siempre estar llena, siempre se sentía sola, ajena y quería algo más.

Se quedó con él hasta que los gritos de su madre la obligaron a regresar a sus deberes.

* * *

Había pasado un año, en todo ese tiempo no había levantado sospechas de que se había hecho amiga del chico de los establos. Muchas veces se escabullía hasta su área de trabajo, Erik había montado al lado de su vivienda un pequeño espacio en el cual pudiera esculpir, con sus ahorros y la ayuda de Darina pudo tener la mayor parte de sus herramientas.

Aquel día le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Se mostró más que emocionada, subió de nuevo a su habitación para vestirse. Eligió un vestido color lavanda de tela ligera que resaltaba bien su delgada figura, peinó su cabello en una corona trenzada, su castaña cabellera le llegaba hasta los hombros aunque varios mechones llegaban a cubrir sus ojos violeta.

Llegó donde Erik, intentando no pisar las cosas que había en el suelo ni de empujar los trabajos inconclusos del eslovaco. Logró llegar adonde estaba él, sentado moldeando algo en arcilla con detenimiento, levantó apenas la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?— le miró curiosa.

—Modelado, es algo sucio pero apenas estoy aprendiendo la técnica— se levantó y limpió las manos —Pero te pedí que vinieras aquí por otra razón—

—¿De que se trata?

Erik sacó de un pequeño cofre de madera, un cuarzo que había hecho un dije en forma de corazón —Sé que no es mucho, pero quería que lo tuvieras—

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, tomó el dije entre sus manos sonriendo más que feliz de haber recibido ese regalo —¡Me encanta!— se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto y se puso el que le había regalado Erik.

—Se ve muy lindo en ti— el chico se sonrojo un poco mientras tomaba tímidamente la mano de la checa.

Darina entrelazo su mano con la de él y se fue acercando a su rostro, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Erik había sido su único amigo todos esos años, él único que estaba ahí para ella y que le importaba lo suficiente. De nada servía negar que por él sentía algo más que amistad.

Mientras que él, estaba más que agradecido por el apoyo que Darina le había dado; iba a responder el beso pero se tensó cuando vio que tenían compañía.

—Madre, yo…

—¿Qué significa esto, Darina?— aquella mujer los separó, jalando a su hija hacia ella —¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien como él?—

—Yo no le veo nada de malo— respondió Darina —Él es bueno, nunca me haría lo que papá te hizo a ti—

La mujer abofeteó a la niña, mientras que Erik se quedaba helado —Señora, esto ha sido mi culpa… deje a Darina—

—Yo conozco a los de tu clase, no llegarás muy lejos aquí ni estando con ella… no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que estuvieran juntos ¡Ja! Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que puedes llegar a ser alguien "niño escultor"— jaló de nuevo a su hija —Andando Darina, estas en serios problemas—

* * *

Darina estuvo castigada días sin salir de su cuarto y cuando se lo permitieron sólo fue para que le dieran una noticia que le destrozó el corazón: Erik iba a marcharse.

Sin importarle volver a meterse en problemas se escapó de la casa, buscó a Erik en su taller pero no estaba allí. Intentó conservar la calma y ràpido pensó en donde podría estar el eslovaco.

No tardó mucho en salir corriendo en dirección al Puente de Carlos, buscó allí la estatua en la que había visto a Erik la primera vez y allì lo encontró, mirando al río bastante decaído.

—No quiero que te vayas— dijo intentando no romper en llanto.

El chico la miró con cierta pena y la tomó de ambas manos —El ejército de Napoleón intentó situar Viena… la corona necesita más jóvenes en el ejército—

Notó que Darina estaba usando su regalo y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué pasará si no te vuelvo a ver?— la sola idea de aterraba a la chica.—Toma mi mano, prometeme que todo irá bien—

—Te prometo que algún día voy a regresar y te encontraré de nuevo en este puente, como cuando nos conocimos—

—Te esperaré en este puente entonces, y si me ignoras te ofreceré mi último aliento de vida—

Él negó —Aun cuando yo no esté quiero que sigas adelante, tienes todo para salir adelante— besó sus labios tiernamente —Esto no es un adios—

Darina lo dejó marchar, quedando con aquel vacío que nadie más pudo llenar en su corazón.

* * *

**5 años después, 1815…**

La gente hacía fila afuera del teatro de Praga, todos dispuestos a entrar a la presentación de una de las más prodigiosas cantantes que habìa visto la ciudad.

Todos los lugares estaban llenos. Detrás del escenario todos se estaban preparando; Roderich, ya un reconocido pianista leía las partituras para tocar la canción de apertura de Darina. Fue con ella cuando estuvo lista para la presentación.

—Estaba revisando la letra de tu canción— dijo con seriedad, terminando por soltar un suspiro —Vas a escandalizar a todos, sobretodo a tu madre—

—Ese es el resultado que busco— admitió con cierto orgullo mientras se ponía en posición, esperando a que el telón se abriera.

Roderich ya estaba en el piano, acompañando al resto de la orquesta y cuando el escenario quedó al descubierto ella pudo admirar a todo el público que había atraído. La mayoría era de la aristocracia y de la clase alta de Praga; en primera fila estaba su familia y en el centro de ellos su madre, a quien más le interesaba que le llegara el mensaje de la canción.

La música comenzó y espero a su entrada, comenzando a cantar aquella canción en la que expresaba sus pensamientos que habían permanecido reprimidos todos esos años.

—_Él tenía el cabello castaño, la tez bronceada, las manos maltratadas_— su voz, armoniosa, se escuchaba por todo el teatro —_El tallaba la piedra, hijo de un obrero, él estaba orgulloso de ello, entonces ¿Por qué se burlan? No, no lo juzguen; ustedes que no conocen los mareos y el esfuerzo_—

Hacía ademanes con sus manos, señalando al público, reprochándoles las frases que ella cantaba —_Ustedes no son realmente felices, venden sus valores_— Darina sentía la mirada reprobatoria de su madre atravesando el pecho —_El es todo mi mundo y mucho más que eso. A solas gritó su nombre cuando viene la angustia, y luego todo se desmorona cuando él no está aquí. Me gustaría tanto decirle pero no me atrevo, decirle que él me hace girar en el vacío_—

El recuerdo de Erik seguía fresco en su mente, a pesar de los años no se había olvidado de él. Se había esforzado para llegar adonde estaba y de igual forma le daba lo mismo, quería aquella fama, pero no con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba volver a ver a aquel muchacho escultor. Se suponía que la guerra había acabado hace meses, pero él no regresó en todo ese tiempo.

—_¿Quien puede decirme lo que sucedió? Desde que él se fue yo no pude recuperarme… es nada más que un recuerdo, una lágrima del pasado atrapada en mis ojos, que ya no quiere irse_— tocó el dije que colgaba en su pecho, el regalo de Erik, siempre lo llevaba consigo a cada presentación —_No, no se rían; ustedes que no conocen los vértigos y el dolor, son tan superficiales, ignoran todo del corazón… él era todo mi mundo y mucho más que eso, espero verlo allá en la otra vida_—

Roderich había sido comprensivo con ella luego de lo de Erik, apoyándola para sobrellevar las presiones familiares y en su carrera como cantante. Tocaba el piano para ella.

—_Ayudenme, todo se desmorona porque él ya no está aquí ¿Donde estas tu mi bello amor, mi apuesto soldado? ¿sabes que me tienes girando en el vacío?... él me hace girar en el vacío_—

El público aplaudio estando de pie, lanzando rosas hacía en escenario. Darina hizo una reverencia y bajó del escenario luego de tomar una rosa.

* * *

Caminaba como un alma en pena pasando de lado las estatuas del puente, vivía pero a penas hablaba. Ella lo espera, frente a ese de tiempos pasados.

Ella no está loca, ella cree, eso es todo. Lo ve en todos lados, le espera de pie con una rosa en la mano.

Aparte de él, no espera nada ya que nada a su alrededor tiene sentido.

El aire era pesado y su mirada estaba ausente. Ella no está loca, lo ama, eso es todo.

Se sentó en el borde del puente, inclinándose hacia el río, incluso imaginando que pasaría si se lanzara allí. ¿La harían mártir como al resto de las personas que esas estatuas representaban?

No miraba atrás hacía el teatro, seguro que su carrera ya estaba acabada luego de haber huido de esa forma, y nada le podía importar menos.

Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer la rosa hacìa el agua, mirando su reflejo distorsionarse en el agua y cuando está se calmó igual reflejó el rostro de la persona a su lado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo— expresó el joven sonriendo con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba —No ha sido fácil para ninguno—

Ella tomó su mano, y se quedó a su lado —Nunca el camino correcto es el más fácil— suspiro mientras se iban alejando del puente, de la ciudad y de todo lo que dejaban atrás.


End file.
